Wilbur Robinson X Reader A Futuristic Love Story
by Dragonrose2000
Summary: The classic story of best friends who fall in love, but with a futuristic twist.


A/N: This takes place after the movie, you will have to have watched the movie to understand this.

~Your POV~

Your day started as it usually did, you did your morning routines, which included on most days not eating with your parents, bidding your parents goodbye and then going over to Wilbur's house to walk to school with him. Numerous occasions he was still in bed and you decided to have breakfast with the rest of his family either that or you had to wake him up. His mom, Franny, was always kind, energetic, and on some occasions a little crazy but you enjoyed talking to her on days you had to wait for Wilbur. Breakfast was always eventful, with some sort of food fight and then sometimes half way through breakfast Wilbur would grab your hand and yell good bye to his family then run out the door with you in tow. This morning you walked up the steps of the Robinson house and bid good morning to Wilbur's uncles, Spike and Dmitri, who always were in the plant pots outside the door. You knocked and were greeted by Lefty, their butler, moments later Franny was at the door and engulfing you in a hug.

"Good morning (y/n).Here to pick up Wilbur? He's still in bed, why don't you go give him a wake-up call." She said as she gently pushed you toward the stairs.

"Good morning to you too Franny, I'll see you tonight as well, were studying here today." You replied before walking up the stairs to Wilbur's room.

You arrived in a couple of minutes at your friend's door. You knocked quietly and then walked in. You walked over to the bed where a lump was laying beneath the covers and only his trademark Robinson family cowlick was sticking out. You sat on the bed and pulled back the covers. He was almost face planting into his pillow with his butt sticking up in the air. You smiled at the amusing situation. You'd been friends with Wilbur since both of you were about 5, and ever since about a year ago you've had a crush on him, crush doesn't quite describe your feelings for him but whatever. Anyways, you shook his shoulder gently.

"Hey, Wilbur, time to wake up." You called to him. He grunted.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled.

You leaned down to his ear and whispered, "If you don't get up I'm going to blow a bullhorn in your face." He was up faster than lightning.

"Alright, I'm up! Geez (y/n) cut a guy some slack."

"Nope, 'cause we've got school so be down in five minutes or I'll send your mom up." You said. He got up and walked over to his closet while you were walking to the door. He took off the shirt he was wearing just as you turned around to tell him something. You blushed a shade of pink and then proceeded to quickly open the door then walk out just as fast.

. ~ . * .~ .

~Wilbur's POV~

I turned around with my shirt in hand before I noticed (y/n) had left. I sighed, I've liked (y/n) for a while and it was starting to annoy me that I couldn't just ask her out. I pulled my shirt on and finished getting dressed before she could send my mom up. I grabbed my school stuff and then went to the door and walked down the stairs.

. ~ . * .~ .

~Your POV~

You had managed to compose yourself while you were walking through the halls to the dining room but you still couldn't believe you had seen Wilbur without a shirt. You walked into the dining room and ducked to avoid being hit in the face by a pancake. A second later, "Oof!" was heard behind you. You turned to see Wilbur with the pancake you ducked under on his face.

"You're a bit off today. Normally you would have dodged that." You said.

"Yeah just tired I guess." He said sheepishly.

You both ate quickly and then ran out the door for school.

~Time Skip~

School went by quickly and soon enough it was over. You found Wilbur and then you both started walking to his house. You chatted about the events of the day and what homework you had. When you got to the house you both just walked in and went to his room. You didn't do homework immediately you just chatted.

"Hey, you never did tell me about your last time adventure."

"I didn't?"

"Nope."

"Come on then."

"Where are we going?"

"Instead of telling you I'm gonna show you." He said as he took your hand and dragged you through the house until you arrived at his dad's laboratory.

"What are we doing here?"

"Come on, I'll show you." He dragged you over to an invention covered with a blanket. You looked at it then at him questioningly. He nudged you to take the blanket off. You removed the blanket carefully to reveal a machine. You knew this machine, The Memory Scanner. It would show you what happened. Wilbur put on the headphones and typed in the information. You watched the entire adventure occasionally gasping or giggling. When the memory was over you turned to Wilbur. He took the headphones off and looked at you in that cute way when he's waiting for you to say something.

"That was pretty awesome."

"So are you." He murmured under his breath which he thought you wouldn't hear.

"What?"

"Um nothing... I...it was just..." He sighed and looked at the ground. You looked at him curiously and then walked over to him.

"What's up? You don't seem like yourself." He looked up at you and then took your hands in his own.

"Well for a while I-I... Oh forget this." He started and then he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. Your eyes widened and then they drifted shut and you wrapped your arms around his neck while he wrapped his around your waist. You kissed until both of your lungs were burning and screaming for oxygen.

"I love you too. Oh and don't you dare ever think of dropping me off a roof to prove anything." You said as you hugged him.

"Wouldn't dream of it (y/n)."

~Extended Ending~

~Authors POV~

As (y/n) and Wilbur were, well confessing, unbeknownst to them they had an audience. Carl, Franny, and Cornelius were hiding and watching, but the rest of the family was downstairs waiting

"About time!" Carl nearly yelled before Franny slapped her hand over his mouth.

~Your POV~

"Did you hear something?" You asked as you slightly broke the hug between yourself and Wilbur but still remained holding onto him.

"Yeah, it sounded like it was coming from over there." He said as he let go of you and settled for just holding your hand as you both walked over to the hiding place of his family. You both started looking over the hiding place but then a noise from downstairs came.

"Maybe we should just go get dinner." You said.

"Sounds good." He replied while smiling at you.

You both arrived at the dining room to see that everyone was there. You looked at each other, then shrugged and walked in. A few murmurs were heard, since you walked in holding hands.

"About time."

"Aww, they're so cute together."

Franny cleared her throat to disperse all the murmurs as Wilbur took a seat beside his mom and you beside him. Wilbur moved his hand to hold yours under the table and he smiled at you.

"Well congratulations you two." Franny said and winked t you two.

"Mom!" Wilbur groaned while you blushed lightly.

"We were going to figure it out eventually." Franny said. "Now let's eat!" Carl said dinner was served and then miniature versions of him popped out and delivered the food to each individual family member. You all enjoyed dinner and chatting, of course there was a food fight and at the end you all toasted.

"To the happiness of these two, let it last for years to come." Franny toasted and the dumped the water from her glass on her head. The rest of you proceeded to do the same. Wilbur leaned over and whispered, "I love you." in your ear before kissing your cheek and then dumping water on his head. "I love you too." You said before dumping your own water on your head and that was dinner.


End file.
